Life Of A Vampire Ch1
by officialMrGreen
Summary: The first chapter in Life Of A Vampire.


Hello, my name is Issac and I'm about to tell you how my life has changed completely after a particular event that took place years ago. More specifically I'm going to tell you my story, my life, and how everything that's happened has led to present day. My life changed four years ago when I became a vampire. I know right, a vampire? That's impossible, or so many think. I thought the same, you know that they're just a made up creature that keeps people entertained throughout dozens of movies and books. Reality as I knew it fell apart when I realized one of my close friends was a vampire. David, I will never forget his name, them man who changed my life… who, just flat out ruined it. I can't blame him though, it was pretty much my choice. If I could turn back time, then I would stop myself from making that decision. Let's start with exactly how I was turned.

David was new in town, he is 17 and girls think he's attractive. He is fit for his age and he has some handsome features. He never, and I mean never, talked to anyone at all. Everyone thought he was a mute, or just really shy. Eventually though he opened up a little, with me, only me and no one else. I thought it was strange because I am practically a nobody and he hadn't talked to anyone before, but I didn't really think about it too much because I was happy he finally talked. It wasn't long before we had more open conversations, people around us would listen to us talk, but we never takes to anyone else. We became good friends and we even started hanging out after school. People thought it was weird that I was talking to someone older than me at the time but no one said anything. We became such good friends that he eventually even hung out with me at my home. We would stay up late at night and talk, eventually I would get tired and he would just go home I guess, wherever he stayed at the time. One day he decided to tell me his deepest secret, why I don't know but he revealed to me that he was a vampire. I didn't laugh or tell him he was crazy. I didn't say anything at all, I just didn't know what to tell him. I didn't actually believe him at first, but then he showed me the things he could do, I was amazed, and fully convinced. Weeks went by and we talked about it for a while. One day he brought me to a place on the edge of town. By a creek and fields, we stayed there for a while, talking and throwing rocks into the creek. David stopped throwing rocks, he stopped talking, and he was frozen like as if he was a statue. This scared me and I asked him if he was ok, his expression changed, his eyes glared at me like daggers, and they pierced into my soul. I was scared because I didn't know what was happening. I heard the noise then and there, the rumbling of his stomach. I heard it again and by now I was slowly backing away. He turned to me and said that I should go. I didn't want to leave him alone, it I was worried for my safety because I knew he could hurt me. I told him I wanted to help, to do something… and he turned to me. He told me three words that scared me the most, " _you will die"_ is all he managed to say. He started to look about as scared as I was. His eyes full of sorrow, for me I suppose. We ended up somewhere in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees, with no buildings within miles. We stopped and I looked at David. I told him that it was okay, and that he should feed from me, then he and I would be fine. He refused, I knew he would, but I insisted. I wasn't scared anymore at this point. I knew David would kill me if he fed, I knew he would save me by turning me. I knew he couldn't resist my blood. So he killed me, he turned me into the monster I am today. I look at the scar on my wrist from time-to-time, and it reminds me of that day.

I run my fingers over the scars, the two hole shaped scars where the fangs broke skin. It's early in the morning, I'm not fully awake yet, but I'm aware of my surroundings. Suddenly my mother opens my bedroom door. "Are you gonna get out of bed and get ready for school?" she said. School, the dreaded word, I don't respond. I sit and stare at my blankets with thoughts swarming through my head. "Issac, are you getting up? Are you not awake yet or something?" my mom looks at me after the remark. "Yah, sorry just tired is all." I say as I throw my blankets off my legs. "Okay just making sure, I'm leaving for work. So get up and get ready. I love you, wake up." She walks towards me and kisses me on the forehead. I glimpse at her neck for a second, I can hear her heart. "Love you too mom, see you when you get home." She walks out of the room and then out the door, with my Stepfather close behind. * **ahh*** I sigh as I get out of bed. I get dressed using my vampire speed and then I dash to the kitchen. I find the secret compartment where I keep blood, and open it. I grab a bag, it's cold. I poor the blood into a cup and heat it in the microwave. While the microwave is going I walk to the bathroom and I start to get ready for the day. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I retrieve the warm blood from the microwave. I take a drink, my tongue touches the tips of my now protruding fangs. It's been almost a year since the day I was turned. It's been almost a year since I've talked to David…

I finish the blood, rinse the cup and wash it, and then I sit on the couch. My parents have no idea I'm a vampire, and I'm trying to keep it that way too. The only thing harder than being a teenage vampire is hiding it from the people you live with. Especially when you have the nosiest parents, and the most persistent ones in the world. Suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket. Sarah, a text from my beautiful girlfriend Sarah. _"Good luck on your first day of school babe, can't wait for mine_ _. Have a good day, love you!"_ I read the message again, thinking of Sarah. She is a vampire too, and when we first started dating I knew we were meant to be. I quickly reply- " _thanks, love you too 3"_ , and then I put my home back in my pocket. My aunt should be here soon to pick me up, and a few minutes later she pulls up. I leave out the front door, careful to lock it behind me and I walk to my aunt's truck where her husband and my cousin wait. As soon as I got in my aunt said "Are you excited to be going back to school?" "Can't wait" I say is I turn toward the window and stare out at the road below. I hope today goes well, if it doesn't, it will only be worse.


End file.
